A Sick Student, A Sick Professor
by senshi moon
Summary: University student Kamishiro Rio comes down with a terrible sickness! Her professor tells her to go home, but she doesn't listen to him. But a few days later...


**So umm... I was sick just four weeks ago, and I came up with this whole script and decided that this would make a great Kaito/Rio fanfic! Lol. Well, in this story, Kaito is a college professor, and Rio is his student. They're still 4 years apart. Kaito is 23 while Rio is 19. And the rest of the students (only one is mentioned, lol) are around 18-25 as well. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

"Uhh...Ughhh... My head-_*coughs* _Almost there..." Rio panted as she walked to her class. Even though it was an hour until her class started, Rio preferred to be early as she would be able to get some of her pending work done. After what seemed like years, Rio finally made it to her class. She opened the door and walked in. Unsurprisingly, her sensei already sat at his desk, typing away.

"Ohayo, Kaito-sensei!" Rio exclaimed, or well tried to, in cheery voice. Instead, her voice came out raspy and dry. As soon as she finished, she began coughing. She went over to her desk in the front and immediately put her head down, not bothering to take out her materials.

"Ohayo, Rio," Kaito replied back, not looking up from his work. When he was done typing in the current grades, he looked up and saw her fatigued figure. "You don't look well."

Rio, knowing she couldn't hide anything from her professor, told him the blunt truth. "I'm not, sensei," Rio commented in a raspy voice. "My head hurts, I'm coughing, and my voice is fading..."

Kaito narrowed his eyes at her. "If you're not well Rio, then you should go home."

Rio's head immediately shot up and looked at him with wide eyes. "I can't go home! I have a test today for my other class!" Rio tried to yell. She ended up coughing.

Kaito sighed. Why did she have to be so stubborn? "If you told your professor how you feel, then he or she will excuse you from the test. He or she will understand."

Rio put her head down but kept looking at her sensei. "But she said that if students are absent on test days, then she will believe that you are absent on purpose, and she won't give you another test."

Kaito kept silent as he continued to type in his other work. After a while, he stood up and began writing on the chalkboard. "First of all, you look in no condition to be taking a test. Second of all, she knows you Rio. She knows that you wouldn't lie to not take a test. Most important of all, you would be affecting other students as well. You are risking that the other students would get sick as well."

Rio sighed and kept her head down. Her sensei was right. She could get others sick as well, but that test... "I can't go home sensei... I can't..." Rio whispered.

After she whispered that, the two of them remained silent for a few minutes. But suddenly, Rio felt hot and sweaty. She weakly looked up and asked, "Kaito-sensei. Why is it so hot in here?"

Kaito narrowed his eyes in confusion and turned to look at her. "What are you talking about? The air condition-" Kaito stopped himself when he realized the problem. He immediately put down the chalk and fast walked to her. Kaito then put his hand on her forehead.

"Hmm... You don't seem to have a fever, but you are sweating a lot..." Kaito commented as he removed his hand from her forehead. As he walked back to the chalkboard, he turned to her and told her, "I'm telling you Rio, go home. Not just for yourself but for the other students as well." When Kaito was at the chalkboard, he began writing.

Rio put her head deep in her arms. She knew he was right... She did! But still... Kaito and Rio both remained silent for about ten minutes. The silence was going to continue-they both knew-but another student walked in.

"Hello, sensei," a young woman greeted.

"Hello, Droite," Kaito greeted back. He went from the chalkboard to his desk and sat down. "What can I do for you?"

Droite walked to his desk and handed him some papers. "I need you to check these assignments since you didn't have time to check them yesterday."

Kaito grabbed the papers and began looking through them. Meanwhile, Droite turned around and looked curiously at Rio's fatigued form. "What's wrong with Rio-san?"

At the mention of Rio, Kaito shook his head. "The girl is sick, but she's too stubborn to go home."

"Ahh..." Droite kept looking at Rio. "You should go home, Rio, if you're not feeling well."

Rio sniffed and looked at her with a forced smile. "I can manage, Droite-san... Thank you though."

Droite shrugged in defeat and turned to Kaito as he finished checking her papers. He handed them back to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Droite thanked Kaito and bowed as she began walking out of the door. To Rio, "I hope you get better..." And she disappeared.

Rio put her head back down and held back her tears. Oh gosh... The pain was too horrible... "It hurts..." Rio muttered.

"Then go home and have a 3-day weekend rest."

Rio did not have to look up to know it was Kaito-sensei who said that. But he had good hearing...way too good... "Ugh..."

A few minutes later, students began coming in. It was time for class to start...

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

"Ahhh! So refreshing!" Rio exclaimed as she happily skipped along the halls of Heartland University. Rio smiled at all the people who she passed. She felt so much better after that horrible sickness! Even though she still felt some of its symptoms, she was way better off then she was on Friday... Rio stopped walking when she arrived at her destination.

"My first class of the day! Kaito-sensei's class! Ha! I told him that I would get better!" Rio triumphantly stated. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it...only to find it locked.

Rio blinked. What was this? Kaito-sensei is always at his office at this time! She looked inside, but there was no one in there and the classroom was locked. "Huh...I wonder where he is... He must be in the office!"

So Rio sat down and waited... But he never came...

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

"Mou, Kaito-sensei! Why weren't you here yesterday?!" Rio muttered to herself in frustration. _'Please don't tell me it was because you got sick! Please don't let it be like Gauche-sensei said!' _

When Rio waited outside Kaito-sensei's class yesterday, Gauche-sensei happened to be walking by. Rio, theoretically, asked the sensei where Kaito-sensei was.

_"Um... He wasn't here for the meetings... He must have gotten sick. You know, there's a strong flu going around. I got it over the weekend, but I was able to have a fast recovery... Maybe Kaito got it as well..."_

Rio gulped as she remembered his words. "If it's like Gauche-sensei stated... then I'm in trouble!" As she thought all the possible situations, she finally made it to Kaito-sensei's room.

Rio blinked at the door and turned the knob. It was locked. Rio widened her eyes. "Uh oh... Wait! Don't jump into conclusions! He might have been absent because he had a meeting or something! Yeah! That's right..." So Rio sat down and began waiting.

She didn't have to wait long because Kaito-sensei appeared just five minutes after she sat down. Rio smiled widely at him. "Ohayo! Kaito-sensei!"

Kaito didn't look at her as he unlocked the door and greeted her. "Hello, Rio."

Rio couldn't take it anymore! She had to know why he wasn't here yesterday! "Um... Why were you absent yesterday?"

For the first time ever, Rio saw her sensei roll his eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you got me sick?" Kaito-sensei opened the door and motioned her in. Rio followed him in, arguing her side.

"I'm sorry, sensei! I'm so sorry!" Oops. More like apologizing her side...

Kaito sighed as he sat on his desk. He looked at her with dangerous eyes. "Well, don't you think you should have gone home when I told you to?"

Rio bit her tongue and sat at her desk. Even though she didn't want to, she looked straight into her sensei's eyes. "Uh... Yeah... But that test...!"

Kaito ignored her statement and kept looking at her. "When you're very sick and when people tell you to go home, you should go home in either case."

Rio couldn't take it anymore. She looked down at her desk. "Stop looking at me like that, sensei. You're making me feel guilty."

Kaito scoffed and turned on his computer. "You should feel guilty. You not only endangered yourself, but the other students and I as well. Think about your actions and reflect on them."

Rio sighed and looked at her sensei with tired eyes. "But sensei...the other students didn't get sick... Could it be that you were too weak to handle it?"

Kaito froze for a second, but a very noticeable second. But then he regained his composure. "You got me there..."

Rio chuckled for a bit. "Hai, hai! I'm sorry sensei... If I ever feel sick again, I'll go home..."

Kaito stared at her. "Oh you will. I'll make sure of that."

Rio looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If I see you even a little sick, I will force you home," Kaito clarified as he began typing in his documents.

Rio pouted. "Come on sensei! I said I was sorry!"

"So what you're telling me is that you won't go home even if you're a little sick?" Kaito challenged as he rapidly typed.

"Wah- No! That's not what I meant!"

And of course, the two of them continued arguing all the way till class started...

* * *

><p><strong>Well... Well... Hisashiburi, ne? I know, I know... Other stories... And whatnot... It's been so long since I've been in this site! How long? Around 2 months or something... Yeah, I got very sick... Coincidentally, my friend in college also got sick and her professor told her to go home... Unlike Rio, she listened to him... And with that little info, I created this whole story thing. So...yeah... Um, so what's going on? Are we all bombarded with school work? I know I am... Yet I still wrote this! ;) Don't tell my teachers though! Well, you know the drill, and I'll try to update as much as I can! ~Ja ne!<strong>


End file.
